Vignettes by JainaJag00
by jainajag00
Summary: Jaina/Jag viggies by me!
1. Green and Brown Somewhere in RDS

Jaina flopped down on her bed. When her head hit the pillow, all Jaina could think about was sleep. Well, sleep and Jag Fel. Then sleep claimed her, and she knew no more. In the morning, Jaina got up for the day, forgetting for a minute what had happened the night before. How Jag had broken through her resolve and kissed her. How it was the best sensation she had ever felt in her entire life. Then it came crashing down upon her, shocking her for a minute.  
  
Jaina walked quickly to Jag's quarters. She had to get this straight; what were they exactly? Friends, more? Jaina knocked once. No answer. "Jag?" Maybe he's an early riser. Hmmmm.. Maybe the hanger bay. Then the wall swished open, and she was taken into his room. The room was nowhere close to being like hers. His room had not a spot of anything out of place. No data cards strewn across the desk, no clothes on the floor. Everything was where it was supposed to be. So like Jag she thought. She smiled at the thought.  
  
"Jaina, what do you want?" The voice startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"I just.... I just wanted to know what exactly I meant to you."  
  
In a voice calmer than usual, that made Jaina's voice catch in her throat, Jag stated, "I love you." It was 3 simple words, but it meant more to her than anyone could have ever imagined.  
  
"I love you too." Then she was kissing him again. The soaring sensation came back, and saw all the happy moments in her life pass before her ending at the kiss. Jag broke the kiss and planted one on her head, and just held her. It was so simple, so plain, but it was the best thing either of them could have even think to be doing at the moment.  
  
Somehow they had found their way onto Jag's bed during the kiss, and fell asleep in each other's arms. Then the comm unit went off, and jolted them both awake. Jaina grinned. That was certainly the best sleep she ever had. From the look on Jag's face, he was thinking the same thing. Jag disentangled himself from Jaina, and went to go answer the comm. It was a very worried looking General Antilles. "Jag, do you know where Jaina is? We've been trying to reach her for quite a while now, but her comlink is off, and she's not answering her comm."  
  
Jag smiled slightly. "I'll try and find her, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Jag." Wedge disappeared.  
  
"Try and find me huh?"  
  
Jag smiled the special smile he reserved for her, and her alone. "Yea, can you think of anything better for me to do?"  
  
"No, not at the moment."  
  
"Good, 'cause they're nothing else I'd rather do." And then he kissed her once again. She would have thought that by then, the wonderful feelings would have gone away, but with this kiss it only got more intense. He deepened the kiss, and Jaina accepted, never feeling safer. When he broke the kiss, it left her feeling breathless, and they just stared into each other's eyes. The eyes doing all the talking. Jaina saw love and admiration in Jag's eyes, and it was all for her. It made her feel special all of a sudden, and her break caught in her throat as his green eyes bore into her brown ones.  
  
"I love you." Were the only three words she heard, and then she was once again lost in the sweetness of his lips. When he broke the kiss, he leaned her forehead against hers.  
  
"I know." 


	2. Purple A Jaina Viggie

Purple Who am I? Uncle Luke says I'm a Jedi, but wasn't that more Anakin's department? To Wedge, I'm a pilot, but is that all? Can I be a Jedi too? To Kyp, I'm a partner, and a superior officer, but what does partner mean? To my mother, I'm a bother, and a reminder of Jacen and Anakin, but does she still love me? To my father, I'm a helper, but can he accept that I'm my own person? To Aunt Mara I'm an apprentice, but can I be a niece too? To Jag, I don't know who I am, and for some reason that one bother me the most. Does he respect me? Or does he think I'm just a commanding officer who has no right to be commanding. I would hope he at least respects my command and sees that my life is not handed to me on a silver platter, and that I'm not just a spoiled Jedi- brat. Sometimes it seems as if he hates me, but then why would he join my squadron? I don't have the answers to these questions, but maybe in time I will.  
  
*2 yrs later* I have discovered partially who I am. My heart is purple, but my being is blue. In my heart I am and forever will be a Jedi. This is the purple. But my life is flying, and will always be. This is the blue in me, the sky. I can incorporate my Jedi skills more into flying, and can mold with my ship. I fly as a goddess would, in a skip. I can combine my Jedi skills and my pilot personality into one here. I can fly the skip better than even the Vong can, for my heart is purple. Kyp became my best friend. He took the place of Jacen in my heart. As a brother who would always be there for me. But then that relationship was cut short too, as another person I had held close to my heart was wrenched from my grasp by the Vong. Now that jagged edge of my heart is back, and I don't know if it can ever be mended. My mother and I have made up, and now we get along better. I will never know fully why she chose to raise us the way she did, but I am grateful to her for so many other things. My father now helps me, and I help him. When he comes to visit we'll work on the Falcon to "keep up my mechanic skills," but then I'll try and show him how my skip works. I've taken back up my apprenticeship with Mara, and we've grown a lot closer. She helps me fly the skip, and we've grown to love each other even more. She's helped me to bring the purple and the blue together. Together we work as a seamless team, and she can always say something funny or sarcastic at the right moment. Still, however, there is something missing from my life, and I think I have identified what it is. I'm missing the center of the purple, the red part.  
  
*5 yrs later* I believe I found the part of me that makes my heart purple, because together, red and blue make purple. This red is Jagged Fel. Now the last answer to my questions I asked myself almost 7 yrs ago is answered. As I look into his eyes, I see love, admiration and respect. As I hear General Wedge Antilles say "you may kiss the bride" I am fully happy, and since Jacen, Anakin and Kyp died I am whole again. My heart is mended as Jag kisses me in the kiss in which we become husband and wife. My life became complete in the moment Jag's lips descended on mine in a searing kiss that marks a new beginning to my life. 


End file.
